Man and Wife Sort of
by Rockinnow
Summary: What if the dance after the Diablo situation didn't end on a happy note? What if Ron finally tapped into his potential before the events of Graduation? This is a story of redemption for some, heartbreak for most and true love for others.
1. Chapter 1

Man and Wife (Sort Of)

This story takes place right after the events of So the Drama, approximately a week after. So this takes place a little before the summer between junior and senior year. It will be safe to say I'll be largely ignoring the events of season 4 mostly but not completely. This story will probably be a long one, I'm aiming for a real love story with the characters growing but also staying true to themselves. Pleased be patient with my updating as I'm trying to get this story out of my head and finally written. This is my first story and I will be very appreciative of any reviews, negative or positive.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible in any shape or form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1 – Breakups are hard to do

Kimberly Anne Possible was in a real sitch, the worst kind actually. It all started right after she came home from the dance. After Ron walked her home, her parents asked to have a little talk with her.

Heading to the kitchen table and sitting down, Kim couldn't help but feel a little cornered.

"Kimmycub your mother and I have been talking and we have to talk about your world saving uhm hobby," Started Dr. James T. Possible. "We are very proud of what you've accomplished but after tonight we have to seriously think about what's really important."

"Dad, I don't understand," Kim replied.

"What your father means Kim is that with all of the things you do, you may not have time to be a normal girl." Mrs. Anne Possible chimed in.

"But mom I'm head of the cheerleading squad, editor for the yearbook, among a half dozen other things in addition to…," Exclaimed Kim.

Mrs. Possible cut her off saying, "And how many times have you been unable to participate in those activities when you were out saving the world?"

Thinking back to how many meetings, functions not to mention all the parties she missed out on, Kim had to admit her parents had a point but she couldn't give up without a fight.

"Well….yeah but, but I…" stammered Kim.

"Kim your father and I would like you to stop going out on missions until after you graduate high school. We think you're missing out on too many things a girl your age should be looking forward to."

"You want me to give up missions?" Seeing both of her parents nodding their heads in unison Kim let out a sigh and hung her head in defeat.

"Well at least Ron should be happy at least. We'll have more time to hang out this summer," Seeing her parents exchanged a look Kim started to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Won't we?"

Her Father slipped his hand over hers. "About Ronald….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was a great day in the life of Ronald Stoppable. First he got a call this morning from the headquarters of Bueno Nacho confirming his summer job with them and plus the second call was from his bon-diggity girlfriend who asked to meet him at Bueno Nacho.

_Ahhhh Bueno Nacho, is there any better place in the world_, thought Ron wistfully. Not usually given to philosophical thoughts he did believe Bueno Nacho brought out the best in him. And soon he'll be working with the company! Ron literally couldn't wait until he gave Kim the news. He even left Rufus home so when he told Kim it would be just the two of them. Today sure was a good day!

Spying Kim, he still couldn't believe they were dating, walk in he waved to get her attention as their regular booth was occupied. After she sat down though, he immediately noticed she'd been crying. Concerned he grabbed her hand. When she pulled her hand away his concerned skyrocketed.

"Ron we need to talk…." Kim tearfully began, "About our relationship."

Ron was bewildered, well he was always somewhat bewildered, but this time he truly had no idea what was the matter.

"Sure KP. We can talk about anything, anything except math." Ron joked weakly.

"Ron I know some…. things happened at the dance last week but after talking with my parents. It was decided that missions are off limits for a while, probably forever."

"Well I can't say I'm disappointed, we both know skydiving was never my thing."Ron replied, chuckling, and then he suddenly brightened.

"Kim this'll give us plenty of time to hang out this summer!" Seeing the unexpected flow of tears, he suddenly wasn't so sure.

"Ron my parents think that we only got together because I was on the rebound after Drakken created Eric to mess with my mind and honestly after sitting down and thinking about it… I think so too." Kim said. "We can't be together anymore."

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing "What?! I mean I know it was soon after we found out he tricked you but I know we can make it work." exclaimed Ron. "Why would your parents say that now when we've hung out for all these years?"

"My parents just feel we're moving too fast," Kim took a deep breath "and that I'm not ready for something like this so soon and Ron this will sound a lot worse than it is but my dad thinks you've not good enough for me."

For the first time in his life Ron Stoppable was completely at a loss for words. While he himself privately never thought he was good enough for Kim it still hurt a lot to think that a man he considered a second father didn't think he was either.

Finally Ron found the words to speak, "Why would he think that? I'd never hurt you or anything. Heck, I've even risked my life for you!"

"He said you're immature, you blow all the money you get on Nacos and you don't really focus on anything. You haven't applied to any colleges and what have you done all your royalty checks? You just threw them away on junk. Ron when my dad said these things I couldn't argue with him. Even Mom thought so as well. (_Even Mrs. Dr P_ sadly thought Ron) Really Ron it's a miracle you've never been held back a grade!"

"Ron they also think we shouldn't even see each other as friends for a while. All this summer the family is going to spend time at my uncle's ranch and with Grandma Possible in Florida."

"Well yeah but I can change! I'll get a job and, and, and I'll try harder in school!" pleaded Ron.

"I'm sorry Ron but I… I just can't."

Unable to continue Kim got up and rushed out the restaurant.

Ron was speechless. Unable to formulate a response he simply sat there. He knew he cared about Kim, at least he thought he did….didn't he? I mean of course it was only after she started hanging out with Eric that he found himself interested romantically in her but it wouldn't make any less real right? He was still trying to convince himself when the restaurant closed and he had to go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking down the street (his scooter was destroyed in the little Diablo incident) Ron's mind was going in a thousand different directions at a million miles per second. Why? Why now would the fact he was kind of a slacker come up with her parents? He knew they bore him no ill will but he just couldn't see why Kim's mom and dad would suddenly believe he wasn't good enough for her. It just didn't make sense, at least not to him.

'_But_ _really, do you think a loser like yourself could ever be worthy of her or any girl for that matter_?' stated a nagging little voice in his head.

'_You'd be lucky to be a janitor at Smarty Ma_rt,' continued the voice.

'_That's not true_,' Ron thought back. '_I've got mad skills_!'

'_Like what, playing video games, goofing off or maybe…playing the distraction?_' said the voice cruelly.

'_Face it, once a loser always a loser_!'

Shaking his head violently at the inner voice Ron mentally shouted, '_No that's not true! I am not a loser! When me and Drakken switched I was a whole better villain than he ever was! Even Kim needed me for her missions so that proves…_'

'_Absolutely nothing_,' laughed the voice. '_How much of your so called evil genius was Drakken's and how much was strictly your own? And do you really think that Kim, as in anything is, Possible really needed you at all? How many times did she need to save you? How many times would the world have been saved sooner if you hadn't been there to mess up?' _

Not willing to concede the voice had a point Ron argued back, '_Then why did she stick up for me all those times?_'

'_Maybe as a hero it's her job to stick up for the __**weak**__? Ever thought of that?_' countered the voice.

Unable to respond Ron simply kept silent and mercifully, the voice did as well.

Ron was so deep into his thoughts he didn't notice that he was already in front of his house. So preoccupied was he that he also didn't notice that his parents station wagon was packed with suitcases. Walking up to the door Ron was surprised when the door suddenly flew open and a suitcase came hurtling out. Ducking quickly and deftly leaping over a second, Ron landed on both feet lightly.

'_Whew, at least I learned something at Yamanochi_' he thought. '_But why are suitcases flying out of my house_?' Luckily he didn't have to wait too long for an answer.

Standing in the doorway Eugene Stoppable addressed his son. "Oh Ron you're finally home, your mother and I have some wonderful news!" he exclaimed.

'_Finally some good news, maybe it'll take my mind off this thing with Kim for a while_' Ron said to himself.

Joined by Mrs. Stoppable, she and Mr. Stoppable simultaneously exclaimed "We're moving!"


	2. You never know until you try…

Chapter 2 – You never know until you try…

I really appreciate all the reviews so far. I really loved reading and learning from them. To answer someone, who said this was a Rongo fic…. Lol? I may take it there or I may not. I haven't decided yet. I do really like the Ron/Kim pairing but in this story that may change. I was really intending when making an outline of the story to make Ron and Shego the main characters but maybe not exactly together. Stay tuned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible in any shape or form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_I cannot wait to break out of this place_' thought the emerald-skinned villainess known to the world at large as Shego. Or she used to be before she was arrested and thrown in jail after Dr. Drakken's last caper was foil by little miss prissy Kim Possible. She couldn't stand prison but what was worse was the fact she and Drakken were at the same prison! She was sure Global Justice did that just to torture her.

As most super villains had powers or were mad geniuses they all had to be held at the same facility. To conserve space most of them had to have roommates but as she was considered the most dangerous woman on the face of the earth, that meant she at least had her own room. Plus the fact she had sent her last two roommates out on stretchers.

'_I can't believe I'm stuck with him even in here_,' she sighed. '_What am I? Cursed_?'

She could even hear him ranting even now down the hallway. Automatically she tuned him out but it was still annoying.

Overall prison was ok but it was just so majorly boring. At least it was at first.

By far though, the biggest surprise came as she looked into the one indulgence granted on her arrival to the prison. When she looked into the shattered-proof mirror a few minutes after being shoved into her cell, she nearly fell to her knees in shock. What greeted her shook her to her core. She wasn't green anymore. She was absolutely stunned at the change in her body. Probably not since Global Justice fitted her with the collar that blocked her power had she had access to a mirror and that was right after she had been captured. She'd thought she would be green forever but when her power was blocked, her hair and skin went back to their natural colors which were a very a dark jet black and creamy (almost pale) fair complexion. The only things that were still green were her eyes but they were green before the meteor strike which gave her and her brothers their incredible powers.

It took a few minutes for Shego to compose herself. Ever since she had been given (or cursed) with her powers, Shego hated the way she looked. Oh she knew many considered her beautiful even exotic but that was it. To others all she was to them was either an exotic temptation or a 

weapon. Never was she a person. Never just Shego, recognized as a capable ally, an equal or… a woman who needed… no wanted to be held and to hold sometimes, an extremely formidable woman to be sure but still just a woman at heart. And for all that she blamed her looks. In her experience people in this world focused on how you looked not who you were; if you were different it was something to be feared or avoided. That was originally one of the reasons she turned to villainy, that and her idiotic brothers.

'J_ust thinking about them irritates me'_

But now to be given her original looks back Shego found she wasn't happy. She didn't jump for joy or even smile as she thought she would. She felt empty, so very empty. Like something precious had been taken away from her.

Yes she had hated her power when first given to her but that was when she was a young teenager and could not control the awesome destructive power she possessed. Now as an older villainess she reveled in the power she had over others and the fear she invoked even within the super villain community. Her power even enhanced her strength and durability allowing her to survive what others would think impossible.

'_Like a kick into an antenna tower surging with electricity,'_ she thought viciously.

Suddenly rage boiled inside of her. Shego mentally screamed '_How dare they_!' An audible growl escaped her as she stood. What right did they have for taking something that was a part of her away? Sure she was a villain but does still give them license to violate her? Instantly Shego felt a warm familiar tingle in her body. Excited and to her surprise relieved, Shego flared her power awaiting the familiar ignition burst from her fingertips down to her forearms but….

Her power would not come. Or the power could not come to be more precise. Shego felt the collar start to operate a split second after she flared her power. When her power reached the level that would enable it to become visible outside her body it hit a wall it could not overcome. No matter how much she pushed and tried to force her power thru the collar held firm. Her pride now engaged Shego fought the collar with all she had, but in the end it was not enough.

Exhausted Shego lay prone on her back on the floor.

Shego was down but not beaten.

Shego was many things, ruthless in battle, opportunistic, an incredible hand to hand fighter but at her core she was a realist. When she had first arrived at the prison and fitted with the power dampening collar she now wore, she resigned herself to an extended stay in the prison. Global Justice was taking no chances in respect to her now. Coupled with guards watching at all times, escape was going to be all but impossible.

Now though she saw that Global Justice had erred. They had given her what she had never thought possible. They had given her the means to truly control her power. Before her latest capture Shego had always believed she had already mastered her power but now realized she never had come close. Sure she knew how to call the green plasma at her whim, even how to use it as either weapon or tool but not how to completely control it as in pushing it down so it could not be detected. Not to use concentrate it at another part of her body. Not how to resume a normal appearance at will.

In her battle with the collar, Shego had flared her power reflexively. Her power level went up and down continuously but lying on the cold stone prison floor she realized something. The collar did not harm her but it blocked her power by dissipating it as it flared out of her. It just did it so quickly she thought her power simply blocked. Her body must have thought while it was impossible to use her power to just hold back completely hence her normal looking appearance.

Thoughtfully she went over the situation, '_No it's not blocked, just spread harmlessly away from my control before I can consciously send it outside of my body_._ I wonder if I can make my power disappeared on my own?_'

Calmly Shego started to flare her power taking care to do it very slowly. Looking in the mirror she noticed her hair and skin had taken on a slight but definite greenish hue. Hitting the invisible barrier was not like hitting an actual wall like she thought it would be; it was actually more like she felt her power unable to move forward like reaching the end of a cliff. Next she tried lowering her power, closing her eyes as she did so. Calling upon the discipline instilled by her martial arts prowess, she began mentally imagining her power as a fire within her, next she sought to suppress the flames, ultimately to extinguish them. Concentrating, instead of trying to force her power out of her body as she was used to Shego very carefully bade the flames to lower. In her mind the flames started to die. Smaller and smaller the flames went until they at last disappeared. Opening her eyes she saw her hair and skin looked completely normal, the color they were years ago before the comet which gave her power.

Smiling and surprisingly exhausted, Shego gingerly started to sit up. Standing beside her bed she began to stretch. Looking at the ceiling she thought she'd finally done what she always assumed she already accomplished: she could now control her power, it didn't control her anymore. Her control was already much better than ever before. She'd never thought her power could be suppressed as to let her look as she originally did if the collar had never been sealed around her neck. Why had she never thought it possible? Looking back it seemed so obvious but why now did she figure it out? While Shego had always figured she was a very intelligent person, ok she believed everyone else on earth were idiots compared to her, this confused her and in some ways bothered her extremely. Deciding to let go of this disturbing train of thought, she turned toward her bed.

Lying down Shego had one last thought before falling asleep, '_what else can I do that I thought was impossible...?_'


	3. Beginnings

Chapter 3 – Beginnings

Guys I love all the reviews and comments. Please keep them coming. I do read each and every one. AS for the story, romance will happen but some plot development has to come first to set it up.

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape or form own Kim Possible and all related characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shocked by the revelation that his family was moving, Ron just stared dumbly at his parents. Moving? Now? Trying to grad a hold of racing thoughts Ron stammered "Moving….Where….when….how….why?!"

"Your father got a great job offer today and we decided it was too good to pass up. We'll be moving this weekend. Isn't it exciting Ronnie?!" Mrs. Stoppable exclaimed breathlessly. Spying Ron's scrunched up face she asked "Honey I thought you'd be thrilled, what's wrong?"

"Wait Dad, what about me? I become a senior next year, everyone I know lives here and… and…and…I DON'T WANT TO MOVE!" yelled Ron.

To his shock his father laughed. Between guffaws he managed to say "But Ronald you're not moving. Just your mother and I are."

For the only the second time of his life Ronald Stoppable was too speechless for words. He was quite literally struck dumb. His parents were moving? Without him?

Still chuckling Mr. Stoppable continued, "Ronald you'll be 18 soon, in a week in fact and your mother and I will think this will give you a chance to be more responsible. Staying here in the house for a few months alone will give you a way to grow up so to speak."

"Hello I saved the world on a semi-constant basis, ('_not anymore'_ said the nasty little voice from earlier) well maybe not anymore," sadly replied Ron, pausing for a second Ron started to go on "Dad I really need to talk to you about Kim, you see earlier we met at Bueno Nacho and…"

Glancing at his watch, His father interrupted"Ron we'd love to stay and talk with you more about the details but your mother and I are going out to meet some friends to celebrate."

Taking his beaming wife by the hand Eugene Stoppable pulled out his car keys and figuratively skipped to his car. Both of Ron's parents never noticed (or ignored) the look of deep hurt and anguish written all over their son's face as they pulled away.

Ron knew his parents very rarely gave any thought whatsoever to his feelings, ok never, but this was too unbelievable even for them. First they made a major…no life-changing decision in one day, choose to move and also decide that he was not going with them. Ron truly loved his parents but sometimes his parents' "constant hands off" style of parenting made him resent them, if even for a second. Ron would have been well within his rights to get angry, speak his angry thoughts very loudly to his parents but he did what he always did when someone hurt him. He swallowed it and let it go. Or he tried to but 

unknown to him it locked it away in his heart giving fuel to that voice he heard in his mind earlier. After the earlier events with Kim, Ron was in a highly fragile state. His parents always largely ignoring him and his concerns were one thing, that hurt though he always forgave them, but to leave the only home he had ever known, decide to leave him behind like whatever he believed or felt didn't matter to them and make that decision so quickly in only one day did something that no one who ever known, truly known, Ronald Stoppable thought would ever happen to him. It broke him.

Without realizing it Ron had walked thru the front door up to his room and had sat on his bed. Startled by a sudden chattering he looked down into the concerned eyes of a Naked Mole Rat. In Rufus's dark eyes Ron saw the reflection of his own. And they were flowing with tears. Wracked with sudden choking sobs, Ron curled up and started to drown himself in self-pity. Eventually he settled into an exhausted dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Betty Director was not happy. Staring at the computer screen in front of her she ran her eyes over it one more time to make no mistake at what she saw. She knew she had read it correctly the first time but the director of Global Justice was nothing if meticulous. Suddenly she stood and turned to her right to stare out the window. If anyone else at Global Justice had read what she read that person would have been shocked, if not at a loss for words. Not her. Dr. Director was a woman when as an agent had once been known as Ms. Steel, as in nerves of. She'd earned that rightly deserved reputation for letting nothing take her by surprise, for always staying the calmest person in the room no matter the crisis and constantly having a backup plan for her backup plan. Thinking back to her younger years she marveled at how no matter what happened she was prepared for it. Always a backup plan for her backup in case a plan failed which it rarely did, she wasn't paranoid she just liked to be prepared. This on the other hand was something she did not predict, at least not at this time. The planners at Global Justice had foreseen such a possibility but concluded it was such a remote possibility that a plan for it had never made for it. The supposed retirement of Kim possible was too low a likelihood and as such was not made a priority. Frankly many at Global Justice thought it would never happen but lo and behold there it was on her LCD monitor. An email stating the resignation of A Kimberly Anne Possible from the business of world saving.

Still staring out the window and closing her eyes, Dr. Director went over the email in her mind. Saying a quick prayer of thanks for a picture perfect photographic memory, she started to slowly go over the electronic letter in her mind;

_Dear Dr. Director _

_Good morning, I hope this letter finds you well. I know you are a very busy woman so I'll get to the point. As of this point I am retiring from missions. My parents and I have spoken and they believe that I'm too focused on saving the world and not enough on just living a normal life. By their request, I'm shutting down my website and concentrating on school and only school for the foreseeable future. Also Ron and I are no longer a team. Since I am retired, it can be assumed rightly that he is as well. This decision was not easy and I hope you can understand why I made it. Thank you for your time and for all of Global Justice's past support. _

_Sincerely _

_Kimberly Ann Possible_

Mentally sighing, Dr. Director couldn't help but feel a little drained as well as some disappointment. Losing Kim Possible was a blow not only to Global Justice, the safety of the world and personally to Dr. Director herself. She saw many of the same traits in Kim as herself. With her loss Dr. Director realized just how much she depended on Kim. Of course she had never officially joined Global Justice but she'd always imagine after Kim graduated high school she would offer her a position and Kim would gladly accept. She would have personally taken the girl under her wing and instructed Kim herself practically ensuring Kim would eventually claim the position of director of Global Justice herself someday. Now that chance was gone, probably forever. Where else would she found someone with the skills, the determination, and the drive to overcome any obstacle… suddenly her piercing blue eye snapped open. There was someone with all those traits and a little more. But would that person accept? Even if she did offer that person a full pardon in exchange for working for Global Justice, what guarantee would she have that person would hold up their end of the bargain? Setting that question aside to ponder later, she drifted her mind back to the email. At the same time her hands immediately began to draft an email of own. Almost on automatic her hands swept over the keyboard all the while, being an extraordinary multitasker, she started to slowly go over the letter in her mind a second time. Focusing on each line, word by word until something gradually began to take shape in her psyche. Her hands stopping for a second from their work, she swiftly focused on one line in the resignation letter:

_Ron and I are no longer a team_

Ronald Stoppable. She didn't really know the boy. Actually she knew all about him academically. When Global Justice had studied his supposed "Ron factor", a complete dossier had been completed ranging from his favorite foods to his exact body measurements. Dr. Director knew virtually everything regarding Ronald Stoppable including his so-called monkey powers but she did not **know **him personally, hardly spoken to him in fact though he seemed a decent child. She'd always harbored suspicion that the "Ron Factor" as it were was based on reality. Of course that school he visited in Japan certainly had something to do with it but at the moment Global Justice could not prove anything. The dossier completed on him actually rated him as one of the most kind and upright human beings on the planet. Not a revelation she could use but there another section of the report she might be able to use…. That part in question had mentioned the possible reasons for Kim's ability to be who she was, one of them being Ronald. If he wasn't there would she have the confidence to do what she did? According to questions asked to him, while on a polygraph and other less obvious devices, he truly believed she could do anything. Is that where she got her confidence? And if so could someone with Kim's same personality benefit in the same way? May be not the exact same personality but close. That person would have to have no one else to turn to and then maybe they could be manipulated in doing what she…no Global Justice wanted.

Dr. Betty Director was many things and in the interest of international security she was not above manipulation however hurtful it may be to the person in question. The safety of the world simply came first. She was a person dedicated to her job, the people who served under her and her own family, though she questioned her commitment in relation to her brother.

Though she never paid any extra attention on her looks Dr. Director was considered an extremely attractive woman, but when she smiled you couldn't help but feel a chilling shiver down your spine. And Dr. Director was smiling now.

Betty suddenly did remember on fact she knew about Ronald Stoppable. No matter whom you were, what you had ever done to him, he would always help if asked. Global Justice could indeed use his help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. A long hard look inside…

Greetings! Again, a huge thank you to everyone who posted a review or just read my story as its fuel for the writing soul. The title of this story has people a little confused but trust me it'll become clear as the story goes on…..

I sincerely apologize for the short chapters but I'm incredibly new to writing and what I write is all the writing Gods will give me for that particular chapter. Please post any reviews and thanks for your support!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Being a doctor, one gained a great deal of appreciation for sleep. However for Mrs. (Dr.) Possible, sleep just would not come to her tonight.

Mrs. Possible was not a woman who normally tended to dwell on her problems. She might study a patient's chart to excess sometimes but normally she was a person who epitomized the expression "Hakuna Matata". As she looked at her twin sons however she couldn't help but reflect. When She and Mr. Possible made their decision to not allow Kim to see Ron for a while, they had no idea how it would affect the entire family. They knew Kim would take it hard but not this hard. She had started to never coming down from her room except to eat.

At the dinner table Kim normally was a chatterbox, oh not as much as her brothers but her parents could almost certainly expect to hear how her day went. Now ever since she had told Ronald her parents' decision, she was a veritable shut-in. Now at the dinner table she just ate her food, ignored any and all attempts to talk and got back to her room as soon as she could. She wouldn't even look her parents in the eye at any time. James was of the opinion this would eventually pass but his wife wasn't so sure.

How the boys reacted however was the biggest surprise to them. She had known they got along a lot better with Ron than with Kim but when she explained that Ron would not be coming around the house for a period of time, they were not the same. Looking back she realized that the boys saw Ron as not just another one Kim's friends, he was a special person. One who played with them, laughed at silly jokes, watched wrestling and would have Rufus help test some of their inventions from time to time (she said a quick prayer of thanks for Rufus's continued good health). He was the older brother they never had.

To Jim and Tim, Ron was a sibling who didn't yell at them, ignore them and actually enjoyed spending time with them. There were times when Ron would come over just to see them. For them to suddenly lose that was a huge blow. Nowadays they would just lie around the house listlessly watching television. Any attempts to get them to go outside by either parent were met with the boys immediately going upstairs and slamming the door. Jim and Tim were not taking Ron's absence well at all.

Earlier that sleepless night she walked by their room to get a glass of water downstairs and she heard a low sniffling. Leaning her hand against the door, it slid open a crack. Peering inside she was stunned to see both boys sitting in their beds crying. Both boys were staring at a picture on their desk. It was of 

them and Ron, specifically them smiling while posing with thumbs up and Ron giving a sheepish smile whilst hanging by his boxers from a tree branch.

It was the time when Ron had helped test their new rocket-powered backpack. Only it was too powerful for a human weighing only 130lbs to operate. Ron's screaming as he flew around the neighborhood could have been heard for miles. She herself smiled as she remembered he vowed to never help them again but the next weekend he was at it once more helping them with yet another rocket-powered invention. In that instance he ended hanging by his hands from a radio tower with **nothing **left of clothing on his body.

"Kim teased him about that for several weeks after," she chuckled to herself.

Shaking herself from her reverie, she glanced inside the room again and saw the boys had fallen asleep. Frowning, she softly closed the door and continued downstairs.

Carrying the glass of water she came for she pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down. Taking a sip of water she thought back over the decision she and her husband had come to regarding their daughter's relationship with Ron.

It wasn't at all an easy decision to make.

It wasn't that they didn't care for Ron, quite the opposite in fact. To her especially, Ron was another member of the family. It was just…when he was around Kim was so headstrong. Of course ever since she was born her father had quoted "Anything's possible for a possible" whenever she had a problem she couldn't initially figure out. Of course she never had quite believed it. But ever since she met Ronald, everything changed. She'd taken the "family motto" quite literally to heart and let nothing stop her. Of course her parents were proud of her newfound confidence but as the years went by, they started to become increasingly concerned.

She became **too** confident. Eventually her confidence evolved into an intense competiveness that worried her parents. And when she started her world saving adventures it only increased her parents concern. The Diablo incident was the straw that broke the camel's back. The senior Possibles could no longer stand to see their daughter's life being in such constant peril.

'_It's amazing we let it go on as much as we did' _Mrs. Possiblemused

The decision to bar Kim from seeing Ron did not come easy. In fact both parents agonized over it. Surprisingly neither wanted to go that far but something had to be done and they had no other options at the time.

Ronald was not to blame they decided. In truth both parents had always worried about him. They knew without being told that it was Kim who began dragging Ronald all over the world on her missions. Mrs. Possible knew that it was almost certain that Ron was not asked but expected to go. She was not happy at this as she knew Ron was not a child who enjoyed sky-diving, getting chased by mutants or battling 

evil would-be dictators and the like. But she also knew he would never want to let down Kim so he went even though he hated everything about the missions.

When she first was told about Ron's "job" of being the distraction she was furious. Kim had let it slip during dinner one night while talking with her father. Immediately after she had heard that she'd pulled Kim into the kitchen. She had strong words with her daughter that night and her daughter took care never to say that in front of her again though she suspected Ron had continued to play that role at Kim's insistence. After that she took special care to examine Ronald whenever she had a chance to make sure he had come to no harm.

The decision to bar them from seeing each other had as much to do as protecting Ronald as trying to give Kim perspective and a chance at a normal life. The things her father had said about Ron not being good enough romantically had a measure of truth to it but he didn't really believe it himself. Neither did Mrs. Possible. He just didn't feel it was his place to pull Ron aside to speak to him about the need to buckle down in school. God knows they probably did with his parents having little to no interaction with him. Both Possibles had never quite approved the way he was left alone so much, so to compensate he was allowed to come and go as he pleased in the possible household.

The decision to rescind that permission was the best thing right now but….it hurt sometimes. It hurt so very much sometimes. They wanted to give Kim a chance at a normal life and at the same time protect Ron, to allow him a chance to be himself without having to bow to his best friend's desires.

'_Though I do wish we could have found some way to do both so they could stay together somehow_.' She thought ruefully.

Thinking back to happier times, she never did get any sleep that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron woke up exhausted. Normally he'd figure he'd be rested after eight hours of rest but he was unfortunately wrong. Rufus started to squeak a question but Ron sighed, shook his head and stood up. Sensing Ron was still upset from yesterday Rufus clambered up Ron's body, standing on his shoulder and chattered soothing noises into Ron's right ear.

Heading downstairs to the kitchen, Ron began to rummage thru the refrigerator for something to eat. Deciding he wasn't really all that hungry, he finally grabbed some apples for himself and some cheese for Rufus. Closing the door, he finally saw the note on the front;

_Ronnie,_

_Your father and I have gone to the mall to buy new suitcases for the flight tomorrow. We'll talk later reading the details of you taking care of the house later today._

_Mom_

_P.S. Love you, but please take out the garbage today._

Narrowing his eyes, Ronald crumpled the paper in his fist. Then he just slumped against the refrigerator door and slid down it to rest on the floor. As much as he hated school days, he'd never thought he'd hate a Saturday more.

'_I've been wrong about a lot of things lately'_ he thought dejectedly.

'_Try everything dufus_' a familiar little voice said.

One thing Ron always had was a huge reservoir of patience with people belittling him but today he was exhausted, hungry, and still upset from the day before so his patience was understandably a little thin.

'_Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP! Leave me alone! Who are you anyway? Are you a super villain looking to go after Kim? Got some news for you, SHE DOESN"T CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORE!_'

Ron for his part didn't realize how bitter that last part started to sound but the voice certainly took note.

'_I know dork I was there._'

Ron screamed out loud, "Who or what are you?"

'_You really want to know? I'm you_.'

"Me? How can you be me and still talk to me?" Ron questioned out loud.

'_Wow what an idiot. You really have no idea who? Did you learn nothing at __Yamanouchi_?'

"What has that got to do with anything?" This was seriously starting to make Ron's head hurt.

Rufus looked on at Ron very worried. Was his human friend finally snapping under the pressure from after all that's happened to him? Ron never had spoken to himself before. Well never like this anyway. Yesterday Rufus was merely worried but now his concern was skyrocketing.

'_Look if you want to end my little rants and insults go outside to the backyard', laughed the voice.' You also don't have to speak out loud for me to hear you but since you're not too bright, I'll let it go.'_

"What's out there?" Rom demanded with the quaver of panic starting to show in his voice. "Are you really Dementor? Duff killigan? (_Whimper_) Monkey Fist?"

'_I told you who I am. Come outside and I promise I'll never bother you again. It'll be a mercy for both of us_.'

Swallowing hard, Ron stood up and very slowly crept toward the back door. Gingerly gripping the doorknob he gradually opened the door a slight crack, swinging his eyes wildly in every direction. Not seeing anything he opened the door and stuck his head out, first checking toward the right, left then up. All he saw was the concrete from the patio; deep green mowed grass, a single Box-Elder tree located near the end of the backyard in front of the light brown wood fencing which marked the boundary of the Stoppable property. Satisfied that no imminent attack was near, Ron stepped onto the patio slightly wincing at the shock of the cold concrete.

'_I really should have wore shoes'_ he thought to himself, '_or at least socks_.'

'_Go toward the tree_.'

With no small amount of trepidation, Ron headed toward the tree. Reaching the tree and after studying the lower and upper branches to make sure there were no surprises waiting for him (_like m...m...monkeys_) Ron paused.

'I'm here, now what?'

'_Now you're going to meditate. While you meditate we'll talk.' _

"If I mediate doesn't that defeat the purpose?" Ron pointed out.

'_It doesn't because we're going to speak inside your head. You're exhausted; mediation will both rest you and allow us to speak face to face within your mind.'_ The voice patiently explained. '_You do remember how, don't you?'_

Sick of being insulted, Ron replied, "Yeah I do! I just sit, take deep breaths and clear my mind."

'_Should be the easiest thing you've ever done.'_

"Oh ha ha!"

Grumbling that getting rid of snide voices in head would be a good start for the morning if not his life, Ron sat on the ground with his back against the base of the tree.

Curling his legs under him and resting his hands on his knees Ron closed his eyes. Taking slow, deep breaths he began to empty his mind of everything. All the past day of anguish, grief at the likely end of a lifelong friendship, of a love that can seemingly never be, and very deeply buried bitter anger toward his parents.

'_Hurry it up dink!_'

In the real world Ron scrunched his brow in annoyance but otherwise continued his breathing exercise.

After a few minutes Ron's mind began to clear and suddenly…..he found himself in a dark place. It was quite literally pitch black. The floor, the ceiling, if there was one, and walls were all black. Was this how his mind truly was? A Gloomy, seemingly sinister place of nothing located in the middle of whenever this was in his mind? And where was the owner of that voice? Ron was deeply curious of what he looked like.

"Hello? Are you there?" he called. He turned around (strange that he had a body here) in a circle but all he saw was darkness.

Cupping his hands around his mouth he yelled "WHERE ARE YOU?"

The voice came from behind him, "I'm Right here."

Startled Ron turned around...

To look directly into his own face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. A Long Overdue Talk

Thanks to everyone that has read this story and reviewed it. Your reveiews are what keeps me going, please keep it up. I do plan to finally get the story going but I do have trouble putting pen to paper so please bear with me. I do intend to expand on romantic entanglements but I have to get some chapters leading up to it out of the way first. Thanks again to any and all who have are reading this story. Please let me know if I could do better, helpful criticism is always helpful.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding anything associated with Kim Possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the third time in five minutes Wade sighed. Wade was tired, frustrated and extremely worried.

Kim couldn't have picked a worst time to quit. Earlier his hacking indicated there were at least three situations developing where she was going to be needed but since she had thrown in the towel, he had been left with no other option but to call Global Justice.

He'd almost called Ron but he figured since Kim was out he was too. The most disturbing happened when he had informed Dr. Director of the developing situations, she'd replied that the issue was well in hand and a replacement in the works. A replacement….for Kim? For all his intelligence, Wade had no idea where she was going to find a replacement for Kim but that was not what had him worried most and not just a little afraid.

What had Wade worried was the fact that Dr. Director smiled when he told her. That scared him the most.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Green eyes slowly opened to take in the depressing gray of the ceiling. Staying perfectly still, the owner of those eyes slowly turned their gaze in every direction that was physically possible. Any onlookers would have sworn she was still asleep. The bed's occupant however was anything but tire. Lying on her back with her head slightly turned toward the wall on her right, Shego was tense, very tense. It was quiet, too quiet for a prison.

She should have heard the hacking of lifelong smokers, the steady footfalls of the guards even, god forbid, Drakken's ranting but….she heard nothing.

Absolutely nothing….

In fact the only breathing she heard was her own. And she had held her breath, listening for any others in the stillness. Slowly sitting up Shego turned to look at the other cells.

Empty. They were all empty. A feeling of deep foreboding settled into the pit of her stomach. What was going on?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron looked at Ron and Ron looked at Ron, neither saying a word.

Finally Ron, the mirror Ron, broke the silence.

"Took your time in getting here didn't you?" he snapped.

Ron opened his mouth to reply but his doppelganger didn't give him a chance to respond.

"In case you're wondering, no I'm not Zorpox. In fact Zorpox doesn't even exist. You my friend don't have the capacity for evil." interrupted Mirror Ron. "Who **I** am well that is really quite complicated…at least it is for you my slow witted friend. "

Seeing his other self had taken a pause Ron chose this moment to ask a question. Unfortunately as he was nervous, it was a rather obvious one.

"So….this place is….we're inside my mind?"

Mirror Ron sighed and said sarcastically, "No we're in Cleveland. Did I not say earlier we were going to talk inside of **you**?! Of all the questions to ask you choose this one!?"

Massaging his temples, Mirror Ron turned his back to Ron and started walking away muttering about how he shouldn't have expected any better and that Ron was just simply a moron.

Very sick of being constantly insulted (and apparently by himself) Ron decided he had enough of this game. He started to walk after the other, letting his frustration an outlet thru his words.

"Well who are you? Huh? Answer me!" he yelled, "You think I enjoy having a voice in my mind that insults me, tells me to come inside my own mind and then leaves when I ask a question?! Who do you think you are.…"

Suddenly Mirror Ron spun around, "NO, who do you think you are? What kind of person starts to hear voices, confronts the owner of the voice but instead of asking who are you or why have starting to speak to me, he asks the most obvious question on Earth which **HAD ALREADY BEEN ANSWERED**!

As Mirror Ron had been speaking, he had crept up until he was nose to nose to Ron and backing him up until Ron suddenly felt his back finally hit something solid. Moving his hand behind him, he was startled to feel…nothing.

With Mirror Ron in front of him and apparently an invisible non-solid wall behind him, he was trapped.

Backing up a couple of steps, Mirror Ron began to regain his composure. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I…apologize." Taking note of Ron's surprise expression, he said wryly "Shocked? Well I suppose I would be if I was you too."

Wisely refraining from asking another so-called stupid question, Ron instead asked, "Why am I here?"

"We're here to end this. End this struggle inside you. What I'm going to do is explain all of this and you're going to listen. Ok?"

Seeing Ron's hesitant nod, he continued, "You might want to take a seat, this **will** take a while."

Both Rons then took a seat, unconsciously each taking a meditative folded leg position and looked at each other. They were the same yet not the same. One held a curious expression while the other wore a grim and unhappy look on his face.

"First, I'll let you know who I am and how I came to exist inside of you. Then we'll talk about your….our future. Ron to say it bluntly I'm all your emotional baggage, the emotions that you never deal with but instead bury deep in your heart."

"Your deep overriding anger, you could even say rage in a way, at your parents, the other students at school for not accepting you for who you are or giving you a chance, the world for forgetting your name and yes, even your anger at Kim for never asking you to come on those missions but expecting you to. For assuming you'd always follow her lead but did she ever consider your point of view?"

"I'm also in a small part of the sadness of always being alone most of the time, of having your hopes crushed while you were young when you hoped other children would invite you to play but never did. The sadness of looking at all those happy families who spend time together and knowing that would never be you. Sure the Possibles have treated you as one of their own but what now? They pushed you out of their family just like your own parents have. Everyone has now abandoned you."

Ron's face tightened as he closed his eyes in remembered pain.

Voice slightly rising, Mirror Ron continued "I'm also your fears. I'm made up of a good part of your blasted, brainless and almost completely overwhelming fears. Your incredible fear of embarrassment is really quite stupid because even though you try to act nonchalant about it, especially as you lose your pants again and again you dread it. Though the question is, who do you have to impress at that school? You'll only be there for 1 more year and then what? Will you know any of them in life? But enough of that let's talk about your most idiotic fear."

Mirror Ron outright shouted, "Of monkeys, monkeys for god sake! The representation of your greatest power!"

Shaking his head in disgust, Mirror Ron unrelentingly continued to assault Ron with a breakdown of all his secret fears.

"Of failure. You're afraid of failure. That's why you never try at anything, be it school, any hobbies or believe it or not video games! You're deathly afraid of letting down Kim, even now in your mind you consider the fact that her parents forbade you to see her as **your** fault! You'd rather die then see her hurt, even emotionally! That's why like a fool, you went to South America to get a flower to save her even when she was besotted with Mankey! Then you were afraid you'd never be good enough for her so you set aside how you felt in order to give another person the chance to do what you never could…..make her happy! At least that's what you thought, like an incredible fool! You my friend are an incredible coward!"

Without even realizing Mirror Ron was standing over Ron who sat with his head downcast. Mirror Ron took a moment to compose himself. Then he continued onward with his mental breakdown of what he was.

"Your hatred." stated Mirror Ron.

Shocked, Ron's eyes snapped open (_Hatred? I don't hate anyone!_)

Seeing this and able to see Ron's thoughts, Mirror Ron smiled and pressed on. "You're deep and all consuming hatred of…..yourself."

Ron's face turn pale as he still shocked expression changed to a look of shame. His face dropped toward the ground as he for the first time acknowledged these different parts of himself. He wanted to deny this but as deep inside himself as he was, he knew it was correct. He could sense things about himself that before he would just ignore or be too distracted to notice. But not here….here there was only himself and only himself to face though that made it a lot scarier. This was one area where his mirror self didn't need to spell out why he felt the way he did.

"I hate being afraid all the time….of the missions, of being picked on at school, of being alone forever. Of of…."

"Go on" Mirror Ron demanded, staring intently at Ron's twisted face.

Ron finished the last in a whisper.

"Of having feelings for a friend, a best friend, wishing she would find out but terrified about what I'd do if she ever did…and if she rejected my…my…my feelings. If she rejected me, she'd reject all I am and what I would do to make her happy. I'm afraid her parents are right, that everyone's right. That'd I'm really not good enough for her."

After his confession, Ron's head dropped into his hands.

"Good to get off your chest isn't it?" Mirror Ron asked sadistically.

But as he watched Ron's shoulders slowly began to shake. At first a slight tremor now a violent tremor as he racked his slender frame with silent sobs, he began to at least gain sympathy for his "sire". Deciding that playtime was over, Mirror Ron gently dropped his hand onto Ron's shoulder.

"What I am, really am, is who you truly are."

Violently shaking off Mirror's Ron hand, Ron stood and said bitterly "No what are you? A jerk that enjoys tormenting me and pointing out how much of a loser I am? Heck you might as well be the kids at school or even my parents!"

In a commanding voice, Mirror Ron sternly said "What I truly am is something that you've never shown except as when you're alone with Rufus and during that encounter with the attitudenator."

"An evil side? So you're really Zorpox?" asked an angry Ron. So full of anger and surprise he instinctively reached into himself for an anchor, he called in a sense for something. Something responded.

Balling his hands into to fists, Mirror Ron said through clenched teeth, "No you blithering idiot, I told you Zorpox doesn't exist. What I am is your confidence!"

Ron opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off.

"Just listen. I am made up of all those emotions I said before but in all honestly what I am is your confidence. All those other emotions were always stronger because you constantly did not deal with them so I was buried beneath them but thanks to the attitudenator I was freed. Though I was free…..I 

wasn't truly your self-confidence at that point. The attitudenator released all the negative emotions inside of you, the problem is that they all got mixed up. I merged with your anger and hatred to become something twisted. You are unique in that you have no evil in you to exploit. The only darkness you have in your heart is the anger, sadness, and hatred you have at **yourself**. What the attitudenator did was transfer Drakken's lack of morals to you as well as some….unfortunate physical traits. All those negative emotions bottled up combined with me, to make up what's probably the most dangerous super villain the world has ever seen or probably will ever see again."

"I was…not myself. Or I was….and…." Closing his own eyes in pain, Confidence said, "When you have an 'I can do anything' attitude but with nothing to hold it back, it's not self-confidence anymore but a dangerous arrogance."

Opening his eyes, Confidence continued "That's what Zorpox was. He was essentially arrogance. All your negative emotions combined into me but with no morals, discipline or any other checks on it. It became an all-consuming narcissism mixed with a desire to prove your new self to the entire world."

Ron just stood there for minute taking in these new revelations. Finally he asked, "So Zorpox wasn't really me but a version of me that was not supposed to happen. I think I get that but how did you start to be...well….you?"

"You mean how or why did I start to speak to you?" Seeing Ron nod, he continued, "The after affect of the attitudenator was that when your emotions were transferred back to you, they weren't put back right, at least not like they were before. I, Confidence, was not buried beneath your other emotions anymore,no I was no longer buried beneath all the painful memories you tried so hard to forget, too deep it seems to come when you needed me. I even mixed with some of the energies of the Mystical Monkey Power to gain a sort of self-awareness but I was never supposed to become….well me. I decided to speak to you at a time when I knew you be most likely to hear me and…..not be distracted as it were. Your rejection of the Mystical Monkey Power plus your refusal and rejection to accept acknowledgement of your other emotions have crippled your psyche and hampered your access to your true abilities. Basically you are severely emotionally disturbed. The only thing stopping it from affecting you outwardly more is your complete ignorance and avoidance of everything."

"But to turn you back to a semblance of a healthy human being, this can't be allowed to happen anymore."

"Wait a sec….my true abilities? Do I have superpowers or something?" excitedly asked Ron.

Smiling in spite of himself, Confidence said "I wouldn't say that but to say it candidly, Ron you're a genius."

Chuckling at Ron's incredulous expression, he persisted, "A person with the ability to do anything you set your mind to. How did you think you built that doomsday device? Or wrote those songs for Kim, cook so well and think creatively when you have too? No matter what I said before that is all you. When you were Zorpox it was never Drakken's lack of intelligence or severely awkward shallow reservoir of 

knowledge that was transferred, (under his breath he muttered Thank God), it was his lack of self-control. The rest was all you. You're more than you know. "

Ecstatic, Ron asked "So I can do something…anything if I just focused? I could become good in school, good at sports and…and other stuff like that?"

Confidence nodded but said, "You wouldn't be just good. You'd be great."

"Booyah!"

Suddenly Ron remembered what his lookalike had said earlier about his having a fractured psyche.

"What did you mean by me having a fractured psyche and it not be allowed to happen anymore? And why did you insult me so much if you were trying to help me?"

Sighing but not this time in an apparent insult to Ron, Confidence suddenly seemed so weary.

"As to the first question, I'm not supposed to exist. How I came to be was an accident that should never have been made possible," Confidence looked at the nonexistent ceiling," in fact I'm tired. I'm tired of seeing you…us struggle. So tired of your denying your destiny with the Mystical Monkey Power, of see you stare so desperately at Kim but refuse to take the chance to make her your own romantically. So tired of just _**being**_. With me as a separate entity inside you will never realize your full potential, you simply can't. But if we were to….merge and you would finally be who you really are. No more of the buffoon, the slacker or the dork. Just Ron. In short you'll be what you were meant to be and I'll be what I was always meant to be…..simply a part of you."

"And to the second….well when I was formed, I mixed with many of your emotions but the one you seem to have the most was anger, a deep, bitter almost overwhelming anger. Honestly it's amazing you've never lashed out before now but then you do have an incredibly strong will. I digress, with all of this anger, this rage if you will, it's very difficult to control one's self. Certain…..slipups do happen and for that I express regret."

"Well, what do you say we finally end this?"

Ron suddenly even in the brief time you had come to know his double, found he would miss him. He was the closest thing to a….well….twin brother he had ever had. An irritating, insulting jerk of a sibling but still a sibling.

"But do you have to…uh…go so soon?"

Confidence smiled wanly. "I've got to go otherwise you'll be permanently emotionally crippled, well even more so than you already are."

Both Rons shared a brief laugh at that.

"Don't worry as we merged you'll still be in control, you'll still have your essential Ronness, but you'll know exactly what your limitations are, how far your emotions go and how to finally deal with them. You'll be the one that will ultimately decide what kind of person you want to be."

Ron looked at his brother sadly but held his head high. He was proud of himself when he asked without a single quaver in his voice, "So how do we merge?"

He didn't know how he knew but he was certain that Confidence was proud of him too.

"All we have to do is touch and when we do, I'll be absorbed into you. When we finish merging, you'll appear back in the real world." explained Confidence.

Grinning, Confidence reached out his right hand. Taking a deep breath but smiling, Ron grasped it in his. Shaking hands, a mutual respect clearly formed between them, a bright white light started to be emitted from between their still entwined hands. As it slowly brightened, it began to flash and Confidence took one last chance to give advice.

His voice starting to slightly echo he quickly told Ron, "I feel I have to say this. I again sincerely apologize for all the grief I've given you. I was….frustrated but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry but I do know you'll do great. And I also know all those past memories hurt badly when you think of them but don't try to forget. Memories can be a source of strength."

"You see Ron; it's the joyful memories and the heartbreaking ones that make you who you are. Without them, you wouldn't be… (Confidence smiled) you simply wouldn't be Ron."

With one final flash, Confidence was gone and Ron began to float upwards, then as he gained momentum he started to soar in to the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the real world, Ron opened his eyes and sighed. Wiping his eyes of the tears which fell during his "time away", he thought thru everything that had happened. Turning his face skyward he began just stare at the clouds. He still didn't know who he truly was….but he knew what he had to do and who he had to become.

Shifting his lap to unfurl his legs, he noticed something. His lap had something laid across it. But the problem was that he had come outside empty handed.

Startled he looked down and was stunned at what he saw. In his lap was the Lotus Blade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, thousands of miles away, in the frigid air located in one of the highest peaks of Japan a set of dark brown, almond shaped eyes snapped open. A long white beard swaying in a gentle freezing breeze, the figure let out a single whisper:

"The chosen one has finally decided his destiny."


	6. Memories of what could have been

First, my sincere apologies for that late chapter. I've been extremely busy with things in my life but rest assured this story will still be continued! Second, a huge **THANK YOU** to all the reviews, you guys give me fuel to write, and please review this chapter as well as I really appreciate the feedback. I still have a few chapters to go until we get into the true meat of the story but I'll get there somehow. Third, thanks again to everyone reading this story!

PS: This will not be a crossover, just a cameo I thought would be cool. Let me know what you think but the character involved will not be appearing again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible in any shape or form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_This getting Creepy_ thought Shego. _What kind of prison has only one prisoner in it_?

In the last few weeks of her captivity, every single prisoner in the supervillain community currently imprisoned in the SuperLax Maximum Security prison had been moved leaving her the sole occupant. Shego had believed at first that the prisoner transfers would soon include her and resigned herself to the reality of traveling to yet another prison as well as the unpleasant thought of another cellmate. However as she watched every prisoner around her suddenly disappear, she was not so sure that was what was going on.

While she enjoyed being able to shower alone, it was a little daunting to be made to eat in an empty cafeteria all by herself. The few times she attempted to ask the guards what was going on, she was met with stony silence. She didn't even get any time in the exercise yard anymore. Rather than be met with more silence Shego refrained from asking about this change. Effectively Shego was cut off from the world. This however did not break her as some would have assumed, she used this "break" as she called it as a means to focus on the control of her power.

Many aspects of her power still eluded her but as an extremely shrewd young woman she was beginning to gain an idea of the full extent of it. Of course having to sit for hours on end alone with nothing else to do helped in many ways. She no longer needed to mentally picture her power as a flame anymore to suppress it. It was as natural as breathing to her now. She even stayed in her normal appearance as she slept. After her control improved tremendously she started focusing her power in other parts of her body like her feet or just different areas on her skin. Her goal was to further improve her control by focusing her power to appear in just her feet without having her power manifest itself in an aura all over her body. She knew that her hands were the easiest parts to focus energy so she believed her feet would be the same but annoyingly she found it rather difficult, much more difficult than she imagined. And of course not being able to see her power manifest due to the thrice damnable collar was demoralizing in her many attempts to further her control.

Lying on her back after yet one more futile session, Shego sighed heavily and closed her eyes. As excited as she was to look normal after years of being looked at as a freak she was still frustrated by repeated failure. The no contact with anyone except with prison guards, who had taken to wearing masks to hide their facial expressions, was finally beginning to wear on her. She hated to fail but to be left completely alone with no meaningfully contact with anything…well it was almost like a kind of torture. Letting her thoughts drift she strangely she began to think back to her childhood. Specifically of the time her parents were visited by a dean of some sorts. It was just about a year after the meteor hit, a few days after she and her brothers had first saved the city...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Actually he was the headmaster of an academy somewhere in the northeast part of the country. At least that was what she heard hiding by the door while the man and her parents talked in the living room. She'd only be able to get bits and pieces until she was able to sneak to the closet door to them without being observed. Peeking around the corner, she saw he was bald. He was wearing in a business suit like the principal at school wear but his chair was funny. The chair he was sitting in had one large wheel on either side of the chair he was sitting. Periodically he would adjust the position of his chair by moving the wheels with his hands. She remembered her brothers had asked her older brother Hego, even then she thought it was a stupid name, what a chair like that was for as she seen kids at school in similar chairs. He had replied that it was a chair for people who legs didn't work. It was called a wheelchair.

Looking up to his face she noticed it was very pleasant, like it came easy to smile for him. Realizing she was missing out on the conversation she started to concentrate. She heard the man in the wheelchair speaking but she caught it in mid conversation.

"Your children are very special, very special indeed. Their unique abilities make them stand out, with no pun intended, very brightly. Have you given any thought of your children attending my school for the gifted? Your children would be given the finest education and it would give them a chance to be around other…..unique individuals."

_What_? This shocked Shego as she listened. _Go away to a school_? _With other people just like me…wait how can they be other people like me_? Nowadays her schoolmates gave her a wide berth as they had all seen what she and her brothers had done that guy who tried to take over the city, some guy in a bird suit calling himself Avarious, Obvious or something stupid like that. While she had enjoyed the attention at first now it made everyone scared to be around her. Even her former best friends all stopped talking to her. She talked to her brothers or at least tried to but they were all caught up in how it was so cool to be superheroes, not that they ever asked her to be one too they just expected it. All in all she was very lonely and hated being different.

Her mother's voice startled her out of her sad reverie, "Well we just don't know right now. With all that's happened to them my husband and I are not sure we want them to go to a private school. As their mother I think they need us right now. "

Then her father spoke."My wife is right; our children need us right now, maybe now more than ever. I don't think we can send them away to a place we've never even seen, it'd almost be like we were getting rid of them. I'm sorry but we can't consider your offer at this time."

Shelly's heart sank the minute she heard that. While it might have been true her brothers would have hated having to move, Shelly herself would have loved to go. To go to a strange place where there would be no one she knew or anything else familiar was still better than being in a place no one outside your family wanted you around.

Sensing the conversation was over, the man said, "Well do give it more thought if you can and thank you for your time. And do contact me if you change your minds."

Hearing her parents getting up and walking the man to the door, Shelly hastily got up off the floor and tried to look nonchalant. Spying her parents she said hello and stood there as her parents introduced her to the gentleman. As they passed her, her eyes going over the man's clothing her gaze was drawn to a ring the man wore. She noticed the X symbol was displayed very boldly. As her parents walked the man to the door she turned to watch him leave and hearing her mother implore her to say goodbye did so. Outside a car had driven up, she guessed it was to pick him up, the man turned his wheelchair around to wave and say goodbye but what happened next she was never sure about. She heard the man say goodbye very distinctly but...she swore his lips never moved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that afternoon, her parents never spoke nor thought about the gentleman again and until the current day she hadn't either.

Speaking out loud with her eyes closed Shego sighed and said, "Why couldn't you have taken me with you?"

"Well, I didn't think you seemed like the type that would like sushi but who knew? Next time I'll see if you're free."

The sudden voice startled her and caused her to snap her eyes open and sit up like a lightning bolt.

Standing in her cell front of her bed was Dr. Director, Head of Global Justice.

Seeing her shocked expression, Dr. Director couldn't express a smirk and say, "Who knew that Shego, the most feared villainess on the planet earth, was such a sound sleeper?"

Her shock giving way to sudden rage, Shego leapt off the bed like the talented gymnast that she was, somersaulted landing lightly on the railing then she balanced on the balls of her feet and lunged...straight at Dr. Director!

To be continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry to leave a cliffhanger but I gotta cut it off here. I'll post another chapter soon but please review and I'll get busy writing the new chapter for you guys.


	7. A New Beginning

First, a huge thanks to everyone who is reading this story, and a double thanks to all those of you who have reviewed it. All of you are the reason why I am having a great time writing this.

I will moving soon so the next will be a while but please review this and let me know what you think. I'll try to get back on and post a new chapter as soon as I can.

I again sincerely apologize for the short chapters but I'm incredibly new to writing and what I write is all the writing Gods will give me for that particular chapter. Please post any reviews and thanks for your support!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim possible in any shape or form.

* * *

Dr. Betty Director was many things. She was patriotic, courageous, completely loyal to her friends and coworkers, caring (to a degree), a stunning woman and extremely hardworking. However, less seen was the fact that she was also manipulative, completely ruthless toward her enemies, cold to those who failed her and in the area of physical combat…..peerless. All of this Shego did not know. So when she lunged at the director in rage, it didn't register that she knew next to nothing about the other woman's abilities or any other characteristics regarding her. In short, she committed the gravest of sins in the art of war: she gravely underestimated her opponent.

Her opponent however knew and capitalized on this.

As Shego lunged with her fist aimed directly at the head of Dr. Director, the director ducked and snapped an open palm strike into the face of the now again emerald-skinned villainess (Shego's control having lapse in her rage). Shego however was not done.

Her face stinging from the blow, she instantly without thinking flipped backwards with the intent of the top of her right foot striking under the chin of the other woman. The other woman however was much faster. Dr. Director quickly caught Shego's foot, her body already turning to her right, struck a blow to the nerves in the back of her assailant's knee, and swung her through the open cell door towards the bars of the unoccupied cell across from Shego's.

For her part Shego was bewildered. When the blow to her knee happened she was caught completely surprised. She was so taken aback to find out that she couldn't feel anything below her knee and now felt herself flying thru the air hitting the bars of the other cell quite painfully. Her body sprawled on the prison floor, trying to blink the stars and pain away, she slowly and dimly became aware of the other woman standing over her.

"There are three things you must now understand and take to heart because I will never repeat myself again. One that was a pathetic attack, second I am a hundred times the fighter you or Kim Possible **will **or **could** ever will be and third the next time you try, key word **try, **to attack me again will be that last thing you ever do. Ever."

Seeing no forthcoming response, the director continued, "For the past two weeks I have been observing you. You've been recorded in everything that you do. (Seeing Shego's eyes widen slightly) You really didn't believe we would not observe supervillains on a constant basis now did you?"

Not one to endure a condescending tone from anyone much less someone from law enforcement, Shego snarled back, "I knew you Global Jerks were a lot of things but being perverts is a low even for you."

Shego smiled darkly, "As for the surprise wakeup, well that proves you just a Grade A queen bi-"

Shego found herself hanging two feet off the ground with one hand on her throat and the other, balled into a fist, pointed at her face. Eyes Narrowed, Dr. Director's gaze bore into her and promised much, though none of it good.

In a low menacing voice, Dr. Director said, "I think I should now add a fourth rule. From my new subordinates, I tolerate absolutely no disrespect!" and snapped her fist out to strike the bars beside Shego's head.

Just as quickly as she had been grabbed she was released and her bottom painfully hit the floor. Sudden pain lanced out from her right knee as the feeling suddenly came back to it. Grimacing in pain, Shego dropped her chin to her chest and pulled her right knee to her body. Seeing Shego cradle her knee in obvious pain, Dr. Director took the opportunity to speak further.

In a businesslike tone, she said, "I came here not to fight but to ask a question. Are willing to give me a straight answer?"

Battered and bruised but still unbroken Shego had a few tricks. Unbeknownst to the director, the crash into the bars of the prison damaged the device around Shego's neck. When she had bowed her head, it wasn't because she was in pain it was because when the device started to fail the sudden rush of power had suddenly made her lightheaded. Her head finally clearing, she shakily got to her feet trying to deal with the unexpected rush of energy. With her eyes on her opponent she slowly began to "charge up" then a sudden thought came into her mind. The leader of the premier law enforcement organization in the world, one of the most powerful people in the world, would not simply come into the cell of one of the most dangerous criminals ever known and be unprepared. Or alone….

Shego was many things…..but no fool. Knowing she was being monitored (and possibly targeted by a hidden security force monitoring her oppenont's well-being) she slowly let the energy she had built up slip away.

All the while, Dr. Director stood by impassively all the while closely watching her newest recruit. Although Shego had not accepted, which was moot as she had no other options besides to rot in jail, the director was impressed. In comparison to Kim Possible, physical prowess notwithstanding, Shego was disciplined and knew when to back down. Narrowing her eyes she continued to appraised the emerald villainess well the soon to be ex-villainess. The added benefit of her powers notwithstanding, Shego would an unrivaled benefit to Global Justice. She just had to bring her into the light as it were.

Glaring at the director, Shego for her part was getting a little agitated and the longer the other woman stared at her unblinkingly caused her to power level unconsciously start to rise again. Today was not a good day on so many levels she thought a little bitterly. How could someone so…so old best her!? She was beaten and by what she could tell of the other woman's skill in their brief tousle, the other woman was good. No not good, she was a brilliant fighter and Shego was not completely certain that even with her powers would she be able to defeat her. That thought was galling but Shego was a realist and absolutely refused to lie to herself. Plus she was a little curious about what the director said earlier.

_'From my new subordinates, I tolerate absolutely no disrespect! What the hell? I don't work for her or that goody two shoes ass of an organization she works for!' _

The pain of her backside and throbbing knee contributing in no small part to her increasing foul mood, after 10 more minutes of staring, she couldn't take it anymore.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, though it still came out as a snarl, she asked "So what do you want? Come to take me where those other idiots were taken?"

The director for her part smiled inside, this was going to be easier than she thought.

"Actually no, those others were taken out so we could have a private chat." Seeing that Shego didn't quite understand why she would go thru all the trouble. She added "If the others knew what I was asking you, let's just say it would not be in my best interest to have what we discuss known."

Shego digested this but still didn't understand. Ignoring it for the time being she returned to her earlier question and thoughts.

Placing her hands on her hips and standing with her hip coked to the right, shifting her weight to her left leg so to better support her right knee, Shego drew herself to her full height.

"What did you mean by asking me a question? And why did you refer to me as one of your lapdogs?"

Still smiling inside but wanting to cut to the point, Dr. Director went straight for the kill. Bluntly she asked, "I would like to offer you a deal. In exchange for your service as it were, I would like 

to offer you a new chance at life. To put it mildly I am asking you to come to work directly for me at Global Justice as a new field agent."

Though she did not let it show outwardly, even she was unprepared for the answer she received. Immediately upon the other woman finishing her pitch, Shego burst out laughing in her face.

The woman in front of her was laughing so hard her face turned so deep a shade of green she actually looked like Kermit the frog. Shego couldn't help it; to her the idea was just too ludicrous. She was being offered to join Global Justice! Her! One of the most feared villains this world had ever seen was being asked to join the good guys….it was just too rich.

Dr. Director just stood by waiting for the villainess's good humor to subside. '_Or should I say ex-villainess'_ she smugly thought. In truth, she was pleased in how Shego was taking this. When she first began entertaining the idea of recruiting her, she expected Shego to be much more hostile; opening attack aside of course. In all honesty she expected to be spit in the face and blasted. All in all a much better outcome but she was a busy woman. It was time to seal the deal.

Seeing that Shego was calming down, the director went to the core of what she was proposing.

"Being sentenced to 3 consecutive life sentences, how long do you expect to last in here? What other options do you have?" asked Dr. Director. '_Humph_ _that shut the laughter right up'_

Sudden annoyance coloring her face, Shego sobered up quickly. As much she didn't want to admit it, the director was right. What other options did she have? With that damn collar off her neck, she had full access to all of her powers and could possibly escape, though she doubted it. For one, the highest ranked law enforcement official in the world was standing in front of her and if **she** didn't take her down the no doubt teeming myriad of agents hidden somewhere in the prison would prove a problem. One she was certain she could "solve" but was not currently in the mood to try.

The truth was that she was tired of the endless cycle of the supervillainy lifestyle. Plot a scheme, steal some components, some stupid hero shows up, beats up or "stops" the plot thru some means and said villains or villainesses go to prison until they break out and start the cycle all over again. Her time with her powers blocked and no one to speak to had made her look inward and as painful as the resulting self-revelations were, the thought of a life of being constantly being on the run, having to do the biding of employers a million times more incompetent then you was outright depressing. The reason why she even worked for anyone was because she had no real interest in ruling the whole. All she wanted was excitement and of course cash for the finer things in life. Although heroics was disgusting, staying in prison was worse she decided.

Steeling herself against the nausea that threatened to overwhelm her due to the repugnance of the idea, she depressively asked, "What are your terms?"

Arching an eyebrow in amusement, the only sign she was willing to give, Dr. Director replied, "Terms are that you work for Global for the minimum of one decade as a field agent after which you'll be given the choice to stay on or resign to live and do how you see fit in a **law-abiding** manner."

For her part Shego didn't even bat an eye. She just asked, "Will it be black-ops or public?"

"Whenever the mission calls for will be -"

"No I mean how are going to explain to the courts of the world, I've broken more than a few laws in dozens of countries, that you're employing an ex-supervillain?"

"I know what you meant; I was just ignoring an obvious question." Seeing Shego bristle shot her amusement up a few notches, she added, "You can change your appearance back to what it was right?"

Seeing Shego nod stiffly she continued, "Who would recognize you without your normal green countenance? You are also not known by your real name. No criminal charges have ever been associated with it."

Shego wasn't surprised at that as she had hidden her real identity well, hell even her idiotic brothers were smart enough never to give out their secret identities.

"You will be given a cover and an occupation to keep up an appearance of an average person though. With an added twist as it were. Do you accept?"

Closing her eyes and sighing heavily, Shego did the only thing that was she could do…she gave in. "Fine I'll work for you but on three conditions."

Curious as to what she could possibly demand, the director narrowed her eyes.

"One, no partners, I work alone. Two, I want challenging missions not the peewee crap given to your other pathetic bunch of fools. Third, I want full immunity from all past crimes **anywhere**."

Seeing nothing unduly restrictive of her requests,(although all were already going to be implemented had she not demanded them was beside the point) the director nodded and said, "Done. Welcome aboard."

Suddenly Dr. Director turned around and began walking away leaving a now confused Shego behind. The voice of the director snapped her out of it quick though.

"If you want to leave this place I'd suggest you keep up."

Biting on her tongue to keep making a sarcastic retort to her now boss, Shego followed behind her thru the place that had been her home for the past two and a half months.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before she remember the earlier comment the director said to her.

_'You will be given a cover and an occupation to keep up an appearance of an average person though. With an added twist as it were.'_

Shego did not like secrets kept from her and she did not trust her new employer in the least. Swiftly leaping onto the wall to her right and deftly executing a front flip over the head of the director she stumbled a bit but held firm, her knee was still a little shaky, and she confronted her with the question; _"_What you mean by an added twist?

This time the director let a full smile spread across her face, taking great delight in the other woman's unease at seeing it.

"Congratulations."

Seeing that her newest agent still didn't understand, Dr. Director smiled a bit wider and said, "You just got married!"

A laugh finally escaping her full lips at the mortified expression on Sego's face, she elaborated, "That's your cover. You will be new arrival to Middleton looking for a job in child development, most likely a teaching position, a new arrival which is also married."

Shego now stared at her with her mouth hanging wide open, arms limply hanging to her sides.

Her smile now threatening to split her entire face, Dr. Director dropped the final bomb. "Now to be fair, I'll even give your new hubby's name. It's Ronald…"

* * *

In his backyard where he was performing katas a certain blond headed individual suddenly stopped what he was doing and sneezed rather violently.

_'That was strange'_ he thought, 'H_e didn't think he was getting sick. Besides what could get thru the Stoppable Fortress of Immunity_?

Groaning he continued his practice.

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
